Mary Kay Bergman
Mary Kay Bergman (June 5, 1961 - November 11, 1999) was an American voice actress who was best known for her work on South Park. She provided the voice of Snow White from 1989 to 1999, Fifi in Beauty and the Beast ''(1991), Ariel's sister Arista on The Little Mermaid TV series and Quasimodo's Mother in ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996). She was born in Los Angeles California to Jewish parents but became Christian at a young age. She initially was rejected from voice-acting classes around California and considered a career in the Air Force. However a party she attended in her teen years led her to not give up her goal to become a legendary voice actress. She got classes and at age 25 in 1986 was picked up by Walt Disney Pictures & Hanna-Barbera Productions Incorporated for voice-acting. She provided back up character voices for Hanna-Barbera's & Disney's cartoons to start her career and worked her way to becoming promoted by bosses William Hanna and Joseph Barbera as a main voice actress. She split her time to working for both Disney and Hanna-Barbera since both animation organization bases were only a few miles apart in Los Angeles. She did the same for her career at Disney Pictures, working her way up to promotion, in the process befriending the Disney family. In 1995, Bergman was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and become increasingly depressed. In 1996 she was brought to a hospital when she thought about committing suicide. She began improving her feelings and getting well in late 1995 and her family became closer to her. In 1998 she was hired by Nickelodeon to voice in Fairly OddParents as the main character Timmy Turner, but was then replaced by Canadian rival Tara Strong after just a couple pilot episodes. Her release from the Fairly-OddParents show increased her depression to a big rating. Even being promised of providing back-up voices in the show didn't satisfy her but she did oblige to the offer of providing backup voices. In 1998 she voiced in Hanna-Barbera's Scooby Doo on Zombie Island as Daphne. She also voiced in Toy Story 2 as Jessie the Cowgirl from the Woody's Roundup TV show as her last ever movie role (in 1999). On November 11th 1999, Bergman went to a party celebrating Disneyland's 45th anniversary and then went back to her home in Los Angeles California. When her husband and her best friend John Bell went to visit her that night, they came home and found Bergman's dead body lying in a mess of blood and skull matter, on her bed with a pistol pointing towards her head. She was 38 years old. The cause of death was suicide. Bergman was buried in Los Angeles. As a result of the tragic death, the animation world mourned and started a charity in Bergman's name that studies how to prevent suicide in the future. As a replacement for her voices in Scooby Doo's movie franchise and some of her Disney cartoons, was her life-long friend Grey DiLisile. Her funeral was and still is one of the biggest known ceremonies in Disney History. Fellow animators such as William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Tara Strong, the Disney family, Grey DiLisile, Debi Dewberry, Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Hanks, and many others attended the service. Category:1960s births Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Voice actors Category:Deceased Category:Disney Princess voice actresses Category:1990s deaths Category:Hero actors and Voice actors